Ultimato à Dominique
by Noah Black
Summary: Ame a mim uma única vez, Dominique. Mesmo que você não saiba o que é amor. Teddy/DominiqueW. pov teddy.


**Ultimato à Dominique**

Por Noah Black.

Você brinca com a ponta do lençol sem me olhar. Você sabe, mas ignora o fato de seu corpo branco estar descoberto - de lençol, de roupas - e balanças os pés para cima, apoiando os joelhos sobre o colchão e deixando-me ver a curvatura de suas costas.

Tão delgada. Tão lisa. Tão simples.

Seus cabelos, agora não sei mais se louros ou ruivos, estão esparramados pelas suas costas, cobrindo a única pinta que o seu sangue lhe deixou. Uma coisa que nunca entendi em você era essa falta de marcas na pele.

Sem pintas. Sem cicatrizes. Sem _sardas_.

Mas você continua aí quando, há pouco, esteve _aqui_. Perto de mim. Sobre mim. Sob. Ao lado. Junto. _Em mim_. E você não sabe que ainda está porque eu a sinto assim - tão próxima - como eu nunca de fato tive. No fundo esse é o fardo, não é, Dominique? Querer tê-la e jamais poder. Sei como será agora. Meu encanto para você acabou. Cairei na mesmice que você tanto condena, no marasmo que você repulsa.

Na verdade, tem asco. Eu não entendo, mas finjo assim fazer. Conforta-me mais. E põe-me em uma situação favorável perante a mim mesmo, porque, eu sei, não tente se enganar, um dia, você vai partir. Está em você essa sina, Dominique, amar sem nunca ter amado.

Você não entende o amor. Você já me disse isso. Éramos pequenos e você me perguntou se eu não me sentia aliviado por não ter de amar aos meus pais. Na época, achei que fosse um insulto, porém, agora, com você virando a cabeça para o meu lado, olhando-me com seus orbes cianos sem de fato querer me ver, sei que via o _não amar_ como um alívio.

E você _é_ aliviada.

Você aninha o rosto contra o tecido do travesseiro como não fez em meu peito. Você me permite tocar suas costas com os lábios sem saber que está fazendo-o. Não. Não, não é isso o que você faz. Sou eu quem não o faço. Deixo-me lutar contra a vontade de tomá-la para mim de vez. Deixo todos os meus instintos à flor da pele, quase rasgando minha sanidade para não sofrer mais. Sou quem deixa esses malditos lábios buscarem seu sabor.

No final, a culpa sempre será minha. Eu não sou forte o bastante para manter sob controle todos os atos demoniacamente apaixonados para evitar o meu dilaceramento. Não posso culpar a sua falta de arrepio, sua falta de espasmos. Sua falta de prazer prolongado. Mas você gemeu, Dominique. Gemeu comigo dentro de você. Suou, ritmou, cantou as mesmas melodias que minha cabeça sempre cantou ao seu lado.

Eu a amei, Dominique.

E minha boca ainda a suga. E a minha boca ainda busca. Eu não a encontrei, Dominique - e sinto que a perdi mais um pouco. Quero sua essência, quero sua presença - e você _simplesmente_ não está. Nem para mim, nem para o mundo. Será que para você? Ou você já perdeu o encanto também?

Não. Você não pode perder o encanto. Você não se sente.

Seu cheiro ainda é o mesmo de antes. O mesmo de quando tinha cinco anos. O mesmo de quando tinha quinze. E o mesmo dos seus dezessete. Esse cheiro é tão seu quanto as minhas insônias e as minhas mentiras e as minhas faltas e os meus pensamentos, sonhos, ilusão, devaneios.

Todos seus quanto o seu cheiro poderia ter sido meu.

_Só por hoje, Nic._

Mas tê-la seria um capricho meu; uma quebra da sua própria condição. E o que já não era meu seria despedaçado, espatifado, reduzido a pó e eu, então, perdê-la-ia de vez. Minha razão diz que é melhor ter seu pó à sua fulgurante armadura de diamante que me permite apenas _vê-la. _No entanto, meu coração massacra minha razão.

Eu estou machucado, Dominique.

Querê-la machuca-me como nunca pensei que ficaria. Se eu tivesse metade do carinho que lhe dou, metade da atenção, metade das palavras que lhe reservo. Metade da pessoa que sou ao seu lado... eu teria quase tudo o que esperei de você.

_Quase_ tudo.

Eu ainda precisaria de _você_. E você jamais seria você ao dar-me metade do que _eu_ sou. Doe-me, mas confesso que sei: somos incompatíveis.

_Você_ é incompatível. Você com você. Você e o mundo. Você e eu. Eu e você... E você se vira para eu beijar seus seios, seu ventre, pernas, tudo. Tudo o que eu quiser beijar você vai deixar. Você não sente o que eu sinto, Dominique; não percebe essa ardência ácida bem debaixo da minha pele quando lhe posso tocar da forma que eu quiser. Entenda, Nic, por favor, eu ainda preciso senti-la comigo.

Pelo menos uma vez nessa noite. Uma única porcaria de vez!

Eu fui cauteloso, Nic, cauteloso para que você tivesse espaço para perceber que a entendia. Mas eu não entendo. Eu não posso mais entender. Meu tempo com você acabou-se há tanto que nem sei quando foi. Foi em alguns dos nossos encontros, sozinhos, em que você me olhou, me sorriu e doou parte de sua alma com esses sorrisos. Ou pelo menos assim eu achava.

Você não me dava _nada_ além de um sorriso.

Um mero, simples, formal e sem emoção _sorriso_.

Estou machucado, Dominque. Não me deixe mais beijar você. Não me deixe mais querer você. Mas eu ainda a quero...

- Vic acordou - você sussurra e eu paro. Olho-a e você sai da cama, se veste e vai embora.

Estou machucado, Dominique.

* * *

Eu não sei o que dizer. Parte da dor de Teddy em relação à Dominique me apetece e muito. E o fato dela simplesmente não se importar me instiga e devora.

Morgana Onirica, mais uma promessa quebrada. Disse que Dominique havia terminado para mim, mas veja...! Não está betada, por tanto, perdoem-me os erros.


End file.
